


test dummy

by zovinar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Work Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovinar/pseuds/zovinar
Summary: code tests for work skins





	1. Chapter 1

  
@ crow  


crow  
wait…

j♤kr  
? 

crow  
kurusu did you break into my apartmenthow did you even get no how do you know where I LIVE  


j♤kr  
uhh  
brb

crow  
AKIRA

* * *

**+**｜Message @crow

  
@ tab  


j♤kr  
SHIT

tab  
OMFG

j♤kr  
FUTABA WTF  
FUTABA HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT!!!!!

tab  
IDFK AKI HES A DETECTIVE????

j♤kr  
AFSJKFBDKWHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THIS

tab  
IG THE BRAINTRUST IS GOOD FOR SMTHN???ANN WOULD NVR LET THIS HAPPEN?

j♤kr  
k that's a lie and u know itann loves crimewait SHIT

* * *

**+**｜Message @tab

  
@ crow  


crow  
AKIRAAKIRA GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCHI SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD

* * *

crow  
kurusuI've actually decided I don't care

j♤kr  
oorrly??

crow  
yesbut if your hacker friend doxes my address I am coming to Leblanc to kill you slowly and sleep in your bedplease remember that I also do know where you live

j♤kr  
umk?

* * *

**+**｜Message @crow

  
@ tab  


j♤kr  
FUCK IM SWEATING

tab  
holy dhit akc is SAVAGEthat was such a power move i cant help bt feel the need to respondthis canot standsteps must be taken

j♤kr  
PLS DNT DOXX HKMI DNOT WANNA DIE

tab  
ru fucjin kidding hed find out it wuz me eventuallyi wanna live n not get his pretty little slasher smileill just dox his # again

j♤kr  
wait that was u??

tab  
aki hes bn doxd liek seven times since uve met him ur gonna hafta b specific

* * *

**+**｜Message @tab


	2. og w/ img breakers

  
# general

❣ANN❣  
the channel title can say anything!  
<strike>for multi word channels use underscores (_) in place of spaces</strike>  
for DMs/group DMs delete the # and put an @ instead, don't forget to also change the channel to who's getting messaged instead!

* * *

ANN❣  
this is a single message with **bold,** _italics_ and <strike>strikethrough</strike>  


✒𝓎𝓊𝓈𝓊𝓀𝓮 F❆X 𝓕𝓞𝓧 Karasu🔎 𝔫𝔦𝔬𝔯⚜ 𝖞𝖎𝖔𝖗❧ haru❁ Haru!☘  tab👾 🅣🅐🅑 🆃🅰🅱 rj☠ ⛈🌩🖄🗱🗲 🌩⚡  ☢☣Makoto☣ ⚛ 𝒬𝓃☣ 

* * *

cooler person  
this is a series of messages in succession. the first message uses the text class (sent for an image)  
everything after the first message uses text2 (sent2 for an image)  
you can add emojis using img src tags and the 'emoji' image class  
discord's emojis are twitter emojis, so look for those on sites like emojipedia    
in a message that only contains emojis you can use the 'wumboji' instead of 'emoji' image class  
  
this will make them bigger, the way discord does   
you can also use any image as a 'custom emoji,' but they should be square or they will stretch 

* * *

third even cooler person~  
  
you can also add images. they'll be automatically resized to the discord standard 400px width  
make sure you include the 'sent' class  
and don't forget to add a horizontal rule tag after every message block (between messagers)

* * *

trying to be cool but failing   
if your image message is further down in a message block, use the 'sent2' image class  
below is what a fake link looks like, using the 'blulink' span class  
http://voldemort-in-a-tutu.com.au/  
you can also add this before an image if you want to include a filename for humour or some other reason  
http://not-a-real-image-host.com/tomato_realisation.gif  


* * *

not cool at all  
this is what a real link looks like <https://i.gyazo.com/2852a0cd08ff34aca35f88638ecb5d7a.gif>  
for authenticity the link text should just be the actual url of the link

* * *

casually cool dude  
the padding for extremely, exceedingly, exceptionally, especially, tremendously, immensely, vastly, hugely; extraordinarily, extra, excessively, overly, abundantly long messages (longer than one line) is currently broken but not due to "display: inline"; i'm looking into this and would appreciate any help  
the padding for extremely, exceedingly, exceptionally, especially, tremendously, immensely, vastly, hugely; extraordinarily, extra, excessively, overly, abundantly long messages (longer than one line) is currently broken but not due to "display: inline"; i'm looking into this and would appreciate any help

the same is also true for inordinately, singularly, significantly, distinctly, outstandingly, uncommonly, unusually, decidedly, particularly, eminently, supremely, highly, remarkably, really long messages in a text2 span

* * *

a new challenger approaches  
the text input field below is an image  
alternates and a guide to custom-making one are at the bottom of this page


	3. Chapter 3

  
# general  


coolest person  
the channel title can say anything   
for multi word channels use underscores (_) in place of spaces  
for DMs/group DMs delete the bighash span and #

* * *

cool person #2  
this is a single message with **bold,** _italics_ and <strike>strikethrough</strike>  


* * *

cooler person  
this is a series of messages in succession. the first message uses the text class (sent for an image)  
everything after the first message uses text2 (sent2 for an image)  
you can add emojis using img src tags and the 'emoji' image class  
discord's emojis are twitter emojis, so look for those on sites like emojipedia    
in a message that only contains emojis you can use the 'wumboji' instead of 'emoji' image class  
  
this will make them bigger, the way discord does   
you can also use any image as a 'custom emoji,' but they should be square or they will stretch 

* * *

casually cool dude  
the padding for extremely, exceedingly, exceptionally, especially, tremendously, immensely, vastly, hugely; extraordinarily, extra, excessively, overly, abundantly long messages (longer than one line) is currently broken but not due to "display: inline"; i'm looking into this and would appreciate any help  
the padding for extremely, exceedingly, exceptionally, especially, tremendously, immensely, vastly, hugely; extraordinarily, extra, excessively, overly, abundantly long messages (longer than one line) is currently broken but not due to "display: inline"; i'm looking into this and would appreciate any help the padding for extremely, exceedingly, exceptionally, especially, tremendously, immensely, vastly, hugely; extraordinarily, extra, excessively, overly, abundantly long messages (longer than one line) is currently broken but not due to "display: inline"; i'm looking into this and would appreciate any help  


> the same is also true for inordinately, singularly, significantly, distinctly, outstandingly, uncommonly, unusually, decidedly, particularly, eminently, supremely, highly, remarkably, really long messages in a text2 span

  


* * *

a new challenger approaches

> the text input field below is an image  
alternates and a guide to custom-making one are at the bottom of this page

  


* * *


End file.
